Test-Drive!
by HouseCity101
Summary: There was one reason why Pizza Seve didn't drive the RV. How? Well how did he got to a video game store, cause havoc on a beach, get chased by the police, the news chopper, a helicopter with a machine gun, win a speedway racing race and get back in time? Answer that to Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus!


**Okay, so it was supposed to be a request, but I decided to do it! So this is my very first Uncle Grandpa fic called Test-Drive! It's about Pizza Steve planning to drive the RV while Uncle Grandpa is helping a kid and Mr. Gus tries to stop him, but gets stuck in the seat belt. Now, Steve and Gus go on a driving adventure filled with humorous havoc. But when it's over, will Pizza Steve give out the best excuse to Uncle Grandpa before he gets caught?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Enjoy :D!**

* * *

There was one, simple, and easy reason why Pizza Steve can't drive the RV. Why? Well here it is...

It all started one week ago in the UG RV, where Pizza Steve eagerly dreams of one day driving the RV, all to himself. Sure he would, but the only problem is that he doesn't have a drivers license. Which really sucked! Steve remembered the words Uncle Grandpa said to him.

_One day, I'll let you drive the RV, Pizza Steve!_

That was it, but Steve still didn't drove it yet. He only sat on the drivers seat, that was all. But once the time is right, he will.

Suddenly, the RV made a perfect parking space on the sidewalk, meaning that Uncle Grandpa has to visit a kid. Before Uncle Grandpa left, he said something to Pizza Steve.

"Pizza Steve, you're in charge of the RV! Later!" And with that, Uncle Grandpa magically left, off to help a kid.

Pizza Steve silently cheered. _This is it! This is the day I'll finally drive the RV!_

Pizza Steve quickly ran to the RV as he sat on the drivers seat. "Hello, drivers seat! It's time for Pizza Steve to take a test drive!"

"Hold it!"

Pizza Steve turned to see his "frenemy", Mr. Gus. He is the only one who knows that Pizza Steve is a liar with his ego. Uncle Grandpa always believes the pizza slice with his tall tales.

"Ugh! What do you want, MG? Can't you see I'm about to drive here?" Pizza Steve said irritated.

"You can't drive the RV while Uncle Grandpa's gone!" Mr. Gus said. "We might get caught...and get you in trouble!"

"No! You wouldn't!"

"I will!"

"Oh look!" Steve pointed at something. "It's Uncle Grandpa!"

"Where? I-"

"HIYA!"

Pizza Steve karate chopped Mr. Gus, making him sit on the front seat and quickly put seat belts on it. The dinosaur sees this and tries to get it off, but it won't budge. "PIZZA STEVE!"

"I'll thank you later! Right now, I'm gonna need some books!"

Steve then picked up some books and put it on top of the drivers seat, making him able to see the front view as he put on his seat belt. "Alright! It's time for a test-drive!"

"Pizza Steve, wait!" Gus tries to call out Steve, but nope.

Pizza Steve then stepped on it as he drove out of the sidewalk and into the road. Drivers were yelling in screams and profanity as they almost crash into the RV.

"Pizza Steve, stop this now!" Mr. Gus screamed.

"Sorry, Mr. Gus! But I can't hear you while I'm driving with some boring tunes! And speaking of tunes..." Steve changed the music on the radio with rock music, his favorite kind of music. "YEAH! CRANK IT UP!"

"PIZZA STEVE!"

Steve then spotted a video game store.

"Oooh! Maybe I should take my first stop!"

"What are you tal-AAAAAAH!" Mr. Gus screamed as Pizza Steve crashed into the video game store.

"I'll be right back!" Pizza Steve then left as Mr. Gus was trying to break free.

Pizza Steve hen took out a video game and drove away, without paying and the cashier called the cops.

"Alright, Pizza Steve, I know you have you're little fun but I demand you to turn back, please!" Mr. Gus hoped for Pizza Steve to understand...

...But the pizza slice didn't care as he grinned devilishly. "Weeell-nope!" Pizza Steve stepped on the brakes real hard as he drove into the beach.

The RV was heading into the ocean and drove on the peer as hungry sharks were about to eat it.

"Those are sharks! Pizza Steve, get us out of here!"

"Calm down, bro! I got this."

Pizza Steve drove away from the ocean as the sharks growled in defeat and went back into the deep. The RV crashed into a snack shop, an umbrella, and someone's dog. A lifeguard was sitting on his seat like nothing was wrong until the RV ran over him and he flew up, screaming a Wilhelm scream and landed on the ocean. The same sharks see him and started to attack him in delight while the lifeguard screamed in agony.

Mr. Gus sees the horror of this and finally snapped. "ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! Pizza Steve, stop this now so we can go back!?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Gus! I know you want to go back, but this test drive ain't over yet!" Pizza Steve smiled evilly, making Mr. Gus gulp.

Pizza Steve then drove out of the beach and went into town, where police cars were chasing him.

"This is the police! Stop you're vehicle right now!"

"Now the police is after us!" Mr. Gus screamed.

"What? I can't hear you over the sirens outside!" Pizza Steve ignored.

Then the news chopper followed them.

"Now the news chopper is chasing us!"

"Seriously, bro! You're really getting on my nerves right now!"

Then another helicopter with a machine gun went after them while trying to shoot them.

"Now a helicopter with a machine gun is after us!"

"Are you playing some trick on me, Mr. Gus, or are you just jealous of how awesome I'm driving!?"

"First of all, your a bad driver! And second, ALL OF THIS IS TRUE!"

"Fiine. I'll go check." Pizza Steve looked at the mirror with his eyes widened to see the police, the news chopper, and the helicopter with the machine gun chasing them, while the helicopter tried to shoot them.

"Holy snap, Mr. Gus!" Pizza Steve screamed. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I did told you!" Mr. Gus said sarcastically.

"Don't worry! Pizza Steve knows how to handle this!"

Pizza Steve then did the old routine of avoiding danger on the road by hiding in a dark alleyway, and the police, the news chopper and the helicopter with a machine gun left.

Mr. Gus sighed in relief. "Now do you want to stop your little "test-drive" and go back now!?"

"Mr. Gus, we ain't done yet! We have one more stop to go!" Pizza Steve smiled.

"And what would that be?"

The boys heard car noises and turned to see a racing car stadium.

Pizza Steve smiled at Mr. Gus. "The Racecar 500!"

"Oh no! We are not going there!"

"Oh yeah we are! Let's go!"

Pizza Steve then drove the RV into the stadium as they went on the track.

Pizza Steve then took out two helmets. "Don't forget your helmet!" Pizza Steve put on his and put a helmet on Mr. Gus' head.

"Oh no!" Mr. Gus said in fear.

_What's this? Well it looks like we got a new racer, ladies and gentlemen! I don't even know that name of the racer!_

"It's Pizza Steve!" Steve shouted at the announcer. "And his sidekick, Mr. Gus!"

"Hey!"

_Okay! So our new racers are Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus! Let's see how they'll win this race!_

So Pizza Steve was able to drive onto the three laps and won the game. The crowd cheered.

_Th winner of the Racecar 500 is Pizza Steve and his sidekick, Mr. Gus!_

"I'm not his sidek-oh forget it!"Mr. Gus grunted in defeat.

Pizza Steve received the trophy and did a few poses on the cameras. When that was over, he got back on the wheel. "Alright! Now that's over, let get back, shall we!"

Pizza Steve drove out of the stadium and went back to the same parking spot and did the same parking. Pizza Steve then finally got the seatbelts off of Mr. Gus and then sees Uncle Grandpa about to come in.

"Oh no! Uncle G's back! I gotta clean this mess!" Pizza Steve quickly cleaned the mess in a blur until Uncle Grandpa came in.

" Hey, Pizza Steve! Did you took care of the RV?"

"Yeah, Pizza Steve." Mr. Gus said angrily. "Did you _really_ took care of it?"

"Oh! Um...well...I-I-It was fine!" Pizza Steve said an excuse.

"That still didn't-!"

"Wow really?" Uncle Grandpa fell for the excuse. "Was it awesome!?"

"Totally, bro! The RV was fine with no trouble at all!"

Mr. Gus then remembered that Pizza Steve was caught on tape driving as he turned on the news, as his final chance to get Pizza Steve in trouble.

_And in other news, the police along with a helicopter with a machine gun where chasing a unknown vehicle that looks like an RV. The same RV went into a game store earlier today and the person who drove it stole a video game. The store manager identified the person to be small, wears sunglasses, and smells fresh._

"Yes!" Mr. Gus cheered silently.

"Oh no! It they show me on TV, then Uncle Grandpa will be mad at me!" Pizza Steve whispered worriedly.

_Unfortunately, the news chopper didn't record any footage of the chase scene, including the driver who stole the video game because the security cameras in the store were off. We expect that the store manager was just imagining things. Other news, up next._

"But-but-but-but-but!" Mr. Gus repeated in defeat.

"Wow! I wonder who it was!" Uncle Grandpa said.

"Yeah, I know!" Pizza Steve acted like it didn't happened.

"Oh well! I'm gonna go read Weird Man! See ya!"

When Uncle Grandpa left, Pizza Steve silently did a victory fist pump. He turned to Mr. Gus, who is still repeating 'but, but, but' until he stopped and glared at Pizza Steve.

"Oh, I will get you next time, Pizza Steve! And when I do, You'll be the one getting in trouble!"

"Oh really, señor? Will see next time! Pizza Steve is out! Peace!" Pizza Steve did the peace sign and happily walked away with the race car trophy, leaving Mr. Gus in anger.

**THE END!**

* * *

**Alright! So I hope you join this fanfic with a few references you'll have to spot! The part with the police, the news chopper, and the helicopter and the machine gun was just a reference to the near end of the Spongebob episode, "The Hot Shot"! And the end was just a little parody to Phineas and Ferb! So I hope to write more UNcle Grandpa fanfictions soon so see ya then :D!**


End file.
